ZoSan drabbles
by Synvamp
Summary: Another collection of short stories based around my love of all things ZoSan - from the cute and cuddly to the deep and meaningful, and all the humour and violence in between - ZoSan is my favourite pairing because it has a little something that appeals to us all :)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Combo!

Media: fic

Rating: M for swearing & hints of yaoi

Characters: Zoro / Sanji

Word Count: 661

How did Zoro & Sanji get so good at their combo attacks?

xxx

The sun beamed out from a clear blue sky. Only the slightest wind propelled the Sunny along on its quest through the Grand Line. The water was calm, the waves just gently lapping the ship as it sailed. Zoro and Sanji stood on the deck; side by side they looked to the horizon. They kicked off the wooden boards together as one, leaping forward. They moved in the air in a complex spiral, turning inwards…

"Left!" Sanji shouted.

There was a split second of eerie silence… and they collided.

There was a thump, then a boom and a wave of dust that rolled out across the sparkling sea. Finally, there was an unhappy crunching noise as the cook and the swordsman fell to the deck. Sanji leapt up, all guns blazing,

"What is wrong with you Marimo?! I said LEFT!" he shouted at the crumpled swordsman. Zoro jumped to his feet and growled back,

"You can't see straight you curly Cyclops!"

"Me? Left! It's not that hard!"

Zoro sheathed his swords, crossed his arms and scowled.

Sanji rolled his eyes, "Ok. Ok, we'll take it from the top."

The two men got back into position. Side by side, Zoro drew his swords and Sanji put his hands in his pockets, tapping the toe of one shoe. At a signal too small to notice, they leapt forward in unison - three long strides and then a leap that sent them twisting in the air. They faced each other for an instant… and it worked!

Their right feet met and they pushed off each other, getting faster and more deadly. In perfect harmony, they arched forward and struck the dual blow. The pile of hessian sacks passed through the hull of the ship and skipped merrily off into the horizon.

"Well how about that…" Sanji said in wonder.

Zoro grinned.

"Franky won't be happy…" the cook muttered. "I told you shittysw.."

"Che, whatever." Zoro sheathed his swords and yawned, "Are we done here?"

"What, you too tired to train?" Sanji baited.

"What do you think?" Zoro bit.

"Well then, train."

Zoro stood still for a minute, contemplating. He finally laughed. "You're a weird one, shitcook."

"You can talk!"

Zoro shook his head in wonder and got back into position.

As far as training went, it wouldn't be hard. Plus he'd get to annoy Sanji. Heh.

"Let's go."

After fifty or so more perfect combinations, Sanji finally accepted that they had mastered the move.

He huffed contentedly and grinned at the swordsman.

"Not too bad for a mush-headed Marimo."

"You were awful," Zoro deadpanned.

"Hey!" Sanji leapt on the swordsman with a few playful kicks to the head. Zoro defended, sweeping his body around the cook's and ending up behind him.

"Ok. You were… passable," Zoro chuckled.

"Kami! What do I have to do to impress you?!" Sanji shouted, joking.

"Well, there's a list. Remember?"

Sanji blushed, a deep crimson creeping slowly up from his collar until it engulfed his entire head. "I'm not doing any of that perverted stuff, ok?"

"What about that time whe.."

"That does not count! I was young and stupid and drunk!" Sanji explained.

"Che, whatever."

"I can't believe I bothered to learn a combo with you! Why does it always have to be like this?!"

"It was a pretty cool combo though, I think we could do some impressive stuff," Zoro mused.

Sanji gaped.

"So," the swordsman continued, "you want to go and have some sake to celebrate?"

"Yeah, a little nip would be nice…" Sanji warmed to the idea.

Zoro's grin twitched just a little.

"Hey!" Sanji exclaimed.

"What?" Zoro asked innocently.

"If you're just trying to get me drunk, forget about it!"

Zoro scoffed, "Never considered it."

The swordsman wrestled, he struggled and he fought with all his legendary might… but the smile still got through.

"I guess it wasn't that bad," Sanji mumbled.

"What was that, love cook?"

"Nothing. What type of sake is it?"

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _Really?_  
Rating: T - hints of naughty  
Media: fic  
Pairing/Characters: Sanji (ZoSan), Robin  
Word Count: 250  
Prompt: 'misunderstanding'

Oh gawds it's been AGES since I posted any fic so I am here to break two droughts in one – may the heavens open for you all! XD

-xxx-

"Really?" Robin asked, raising one quizzical eyebrow. She turned around and strolled back towards the blushing cook, completing her neat circuit of the room. Her eyes took in every tiny detail, every pot and pan out of place. "Really cook-san, that is what you're going with?"

Sanji just looked pained. She almost felt sorry for him. The lady-loving cook seemed to have been struck dumb by the recent events. _Never mind…_

She continued, spelling out a little bit of what made this discovery quite the boredom buster. "Clothes, numerous items: strewn across the room. Swordsman-san, one: left the room very quickly, I think. Cook-san, one: flustered, I think that is the best word, ne?" To think that she had only intended to get some biscotti for her coffee…

Sanji nodded slowly. Then again, he had been doing that for quite some time.

"Well?" She prompted. It was a little cruel perhaps but she was so bored and the cook was so _very_ red.

"It WAS a misunderstanding," Sanji defended nobly but sagged somewhat at the end.

Robin tried not to smile as she beheld the poor distressed cook. It was hard to believe he was such a noble warrior when he was wearing Zoro's trousers and blushing like that… but they all had their quirks really.

"I think this must be a whole _new_ definition of the word misunderstanding."

And with that, Robin left.

_Quite tactful_ she thought, congratulating herself as she strode away from the kitchen. _In the circumstances…_

-xxx-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: But once it starts…  
Rating: Mature 15+; no actual sex but there is always _something_ with me ;)  
Media: fic  
Pairing/Characters: Zoro / Sanji  
Word Count(if applicable): 260  
Prompt: 'beginnings'

xxxx

Zoro leaned against the mast and ran his fingers up the gnarled scar. Since the second he got it, that scar had been his whole life. His future. It pointed the way to everything the swordsman wanted.

Didn't it?!

He looked out over the rolling waves and let the sun beat down on him.

It started with a fight. Just like any other fight.

That wasn't really that surprising. They always fought, as long as the swordsman could remember. Well, they argued first. Then feet would be raised, katanas drawn and pretty soon… _that_ was the surprising bit.

In the middle there was sex. Mind blowing, out-of-this-world… irregular. Painfully irregular; and his pain tolerance was very high. He could put up with blood, sweat, high-pitched screaming that would kill a banshee outright… but being without sex was another thing.

Not that he ever minded before.

Somewhere underneath all of his denial a little grain of truth agitated.

The _truth_ was that it was being without Sanji. Now no one else would do.

Damn cook.

It was his lips that the swordsman's body craved. His soft skin. His legs, so long that he swore they wrapped around him twice, tightening as Sanji's breathing quickened. His sharp teeth on the swordsman's neck, making his whole body tingle with the sweetness of welcome pain…

Some things were easy in the beginning. Other things were always hard.

The blond, he was impossible. Right from day one.

So what was at the end?

All the swordsman knew was that he wasn't ready for it yet.

xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Title: anticipation

Media: fic

Characters: crew

Word count: 356

xxx

It was Friday night. The typical after dinner chaos of the Straw Hats was scattered about the room (bones, forks, empty bottles of sake) but the pirates were oddly silent.

"We're nearly there," Nami said.

She didn't need to say where… The Grand Line was a dream they shared, drawn together by a sense of friendship and adventure.

"I can't wait!" Luffy enthused, rocking on his chair.

"It's going to be amazing," Sanji agreed dreamily. The mysterious world of The Grand Line, the things he had heard described for years, was suddenly so close he could almost reach out and touch it.

"I'll discover new medicine," Chopper delighted.

"I'll kill new and interesting people," Zoro observed.

"I'm gonna eat everything!" Luffy shouted.

"You know… they say that the anticipation of an event is often more enjoyable than the experience of the thing itself," Robin mused.

"What?!" Luffy's eyes boggled.

"Sometimes waiting is more fun than getting what you want," Robin explained. She knew the type of challenges they would face of the other side of that mountain. It would not be a blissful dream; it would be a struggle every single day.

"That's stupid! How can waiting for meat be better than eating it?" Luffy laughed and extended a not-so-subtle arm to steal the carefully selected cuts of meat Sanji had saved for his soup.

"Things won't always be like this, you know," Nami spoke softly. She was excited by the possibilities but… could they really succeed? The weather of the Grand Line alone was legendary. How could they fight the types of foes waiting in those dark waters?

"It will be fun!" Luffy grinned as he managed to 'liberate' a ham hock, "Salty," he stated.

"Of course it's salty you idiot it's for stock!" Sanji shouted, punctuating his lecture with a stern, fatherly kick to the head.

Robin and Nami exchanged a glance. The older woman saw the strain in the Navigator's eyes and smiled. It would be just like everything else that these charming, reckless people had every tried and succeeded in, in all the time she had known them…

It would be impossible.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Forget-me-not

Rating: PG – language and very mild yaoi

Media: Fiction

Pairing: ZoSan

Word Count: 299

Prompt: Anniversary

A bit of ZoSan fluff for your enjoyment :D I'm suck a soppy git!

xxx

"Any plans then?"

Zoro woke up to the cook's voice, low and dangerous. His room was filled with smoke and the aura of death… The swordsman's skin crawled. He sat up slowly, noting where his swords were.

One cold blue eye transfixed him.

_Plans? _

"If you've forgotten, you're dead."

"Whatever," Zoro huffed.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING WHATEVER ME! IT'S OUR ANNIVERSARY, ASSHOLE!"

Oh.

Shit.

"What do you want to do?"

"Nothing. Fuck it."

Sanji turned to storm away but Zoro was behind him, one restraining hand on his shoulder. The blonde shook his head, his eye brimming with tears.

Shit. Anniversary stuff… "Let's get Luffy to drop us on an island to spend the day together!"

"I don't want to spend another minute with you, shit-head." One tear rolled down his cheek and Zoro felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest. Sanji didn't cry! Fuck!

"I'm just an idiot. Please…" Damn it. He hated that word, "…don't leave. I want to spend the day with you. I want to spend my whole life with you."

Sanji turned and blinked once.

"You what?"

"I…" Don't think, just… "Stay with me. Forever. Marry me."

One more blink, then he looked into the swordsman's soul and smiled. Zoro's heart stopped.

"So what if we die?" the blonde asked, lips curling around his smouldering cigarette.

"Then I'll see you in heaven."

"Thought you didn't believe in that shit." Sanji leaned on the swordsman's chest and smirked.

"I've been there now," Zoro grinned, grabbing the cook's ass.

"Stop it!" Sanji shouted, kicking wildly. Zoro dodged the first blow, then ran smoothly into the second.

"Fucking Marimo."

Sanji's cheeks were still wet as he kissed Zoro with a fierceness that took his breath away,

"But if you forget our wedding anniversary…"

Death never looked so good.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Watching

Media: fic

Characters: Zoro, Sanji

Word count: 522

xxx

It felt like he had always known the cook. From the first moment he met Sanji, it awakened fierce emotions inside him, passionate hatred mostly. He could never figure out quite when those feelings changed but as time wore on he found that he looked forward to abusing the cook, fighting with him, talking to him. Then one day he realised it was more. He felt more for Sanji than he could ever express.

Sanji was a ladies man, he loved women. He fawned over their every mincing step. Zoro wasn't ready to be shot down in flames and then have to live with the cook as they travelled the Grand Line. So, as time went by he settled. He settled for watching Sanji cook, drying his dishes, sparring with him, hunting with him… And now watching him sleep.

He had never meant to do something like this – it seemed a bit creepy – but they shared a room and at night a shaft of moonlight would light up Sanji's golden hair like a silver halo. Zoro saw it once by accident and ever after, he was hooked. He would turn over in the middle of the night and watch the cook's face as he breathed, slow and even. His features smoothed with the bliss of dreamless sleep, he looked so perfect it was almost unearthly.

Tonight Sanji looked perfect again, his hair was messy on the pillow and his mouth was slightly curved as though he was having a sweet dream. Zoro had been awake for hours. He had so much on his mind… He finally realised that he would not sleep and quietly pulled the covers back from his bed. He had to tip toe past Sanji's bad to get to the door. As he walked past, he looked down at the sleeping cook, silver bangs clung to his jaw line and one bare arm was over the blankets revealing a pale shoulder. Just out of impulse, Zoro leaned over, when his face was close enough he could smell the sweetness of Sanji's breath, the shampoo in his hair. He tickled his nose with a random silver curl and took a deep breath of the scent of Sanji. He wanted to remember it forever. He touched his lips to the silk-soft hair and then withdrew, creeping silently across the floor. Finally, from the doorway, he whispered in his softest voice,

"Goodnight gorgeous."

"Goodnight moss head," came the soft reply.

"Wha… ah…" Zoro managed.

Sanji rolled over and sat up in bed, revealing his naked upper body.

"And what do you call that?"

"Uhh…"

"Was that meant to be a kiss?"

"Umm… no? I don't know ok. Just leave it." Zoro finally said, before turning away.

What had he done?

He had ruined everything.

"No wonder the ladies love me so much more," Sanji scolded behind him. Time to take whatever tiny scraps of dignity he might have left and walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sanji asked Zoro's back, "Come here. You better start taking notes because I'm going to give you a real kiss."

And boy was it ever.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Secret Friends  
Rating: M - swearing and hints of yaoi  
Media: fic  
Characters: Zoro / Sanji, crew  
Word Count: 299 – including definition  
Prompt: transparent

-xxx-

"Transparent:-

_adjective_/-ˈspar-/ /tranˈspe(ə)rənt/

3. Having thoughts, feelings, or motives that are easily perceived

- you'd be no good at poker—you're too _transparent __"*_

-xxx-

Their shouting rang out across the deck through the open galley door.

"Is it really ok for them to fight like that?" Chopper asked, concerned.

"Don't worry Chopper-kun, Sanji and Zoro are suuuuuuppperr-bros!" Franky enthused, posing.

"But…" the little reindeer's bottom lip trembled. Words that may or may not have been 'fuck you, you green headed freak I'm going to boil your stupid cabbage dumpling head in oil' streamed out of the open door.

"It's not like they have to hang out together!" Usopp huffed, dodging a frying pan that flew out of the kitchen.

"They do seem to seek each other out…" Robin mused, smiling.

A heavy thumping noise, punctuated by swearing and eyebrow jokes, replaced the crashing from the kitchen.

"Why do they always fight then? It's scary..." Chopper finished with a squeak, probably caused by the large wok bouncing off the deck behind him.

"They love to fight!" Luffy laughed, swinging into the conversation on a rope hanging from the mast. He wrapped around it twice and all his limbs got tangled up, ending as one heaving rubber knot.

"Why do they act like they hate each other and shout so much?" Chopper asked.

Robin giggled. Franky suddenly had to leave. Usopp went to assist Luffy. Brook began to whistle.

"Dorks. I don't know why they bother," Nami huffed as she turned the page on her newspaper, "Everyone knows."

"OOOooooooOhhhhhh…" Chopper nodded sagely.

"Knows what?" Luffy got free and immediately swung back.

"They're secret friends!" Chopper said, eyes shining.

"SUGOI!" Luffy shouted.

"Kami preserve us…" Nami muttered as she made a mental note to eat on the deck for a few days.

-xxx-

* the definition is from the google dictionary, here: . /#hl=en&q=transparent&tbs=dfn:1&tbo=u&sa=X&ei=3BFHUMW1LK2PiAer-IGgCA&sqi=2&ved=0CB4QkQ4&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.&fp=9b35a0b9a7b5b75c&biw=1366&bih=605


	8. Chapter 8

Title: nudist!Zoro  
Rating: PG for naked Marimo and swearing  
Media: fic  
Characters: Zoro, Sanji, Nami  
Word Count: 298  
Prompt: head!canon

xxx

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sanji shouted.

"Getting some sun," Zoro drawled, lounging happily on the deck.

"You're… naked!" Sanji squeaked waving his arms in a highly unsuccessful attempt to 'unsee'.

"And you're super observant. Got a problem?" Zoro raised one eyebrow enquiringly.

"Yes! That!" Sanji waved enthusiastically at the swordsman's lower regions.

"Feeling inadequate, shit-cook?"

"No!" Sanji leapt to the defence of his manhood. He assumed a fighting stance and then realised that to fight Zoro, he would have to touch him. And he was all… naked.

_Change of plan!_

"It's not that baka! Think of the poor innocent ladies! They would be forever scarred if they discovered you… just…"

"Naked?" Zoro helped.

"You-can't-lie-around-on-the-ship-naked-it's-just-not-decent," Sanji stammered, turning red.

"Ladies! Hah. Nami's seen more.."

"Right! I don't care if you're naked you bastard!" Sanji leapt on the offending Marimo, raining down kicks in a display of pure White Knight rage.

Zoro fought back with glee. In no time, they were beating the crap out of each other.

"Ummm… Sanji?"

Sanji froze.

_Oh dear. _

Nami tapped the cook's shoulder. He was on the floor under Zoro, where they had landed while wrestling.

"What are you doing?"

"Ahhh… nothing, sweet petal. Zoro was just being his usual indiscreet self."

"Yeah, I was going to mention that. Why is Zoro… naked? What are you two doing?"

"Me? I..?! Nami! You couldn't possibly think..!" Sanji exploded, scrambling to his feet and trying to forget some of the *cough* highly revealing *cough* positions Zoro had been in.

"Never mind," the navigator sung out sweetly, "I have a feeling that I don't want to know!" then she waltzed off, up the deck, whistling a tune.

"Zoro?"

"Yes, shit cook?"

"I hate you."

"I know." Zoro grinned.

_Ah, being naked always felt so free._

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Title: accidentally on purpose

Rating: PG (swearing and hints of yaoi)

Media: Fic

Characters / pairing: Zoro, Sanji

Word count: 259

Prompt: Night

xxx

_This had been a good night._

_Ok._

_Door, corridor, door, bed._

_No._

_Umm… door, corridor, door, swords, bed._

_Better._

Zoro lurched decidedly towards his room. It was late, very late. He had been fighting, then drinking and then listening to his nakama talk in their crazy, wise way. He was quite surprised at how drunk he was but shrugged it off,

_It was a great night._

_Worth it._

_Corridor…_

*thump*

_Yeah. Door. Ok._

_Door_ (open).

_Swords_ (place at side of bed).

_Bed_ (land on in a heap, once clothes are removed).

Zoro performed all his allotted tasks with surprising grace and collapsed into bed.

"Mmmmfff…"

_Ah. Bed._

"MMMMFFF!"

_Lumpy bed._

"Get off me you green headed freak! What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

_Sanji. _

_Very lumpy._

"You're not comfortable," Zoro complained, as he turned over, "stop kicking me."

"I'M not comfortable? Get out!" Sanji raged, shoving the swordsman aside and reclaiming his bedding.

"No," Zoro said, snoring for punctuation.

"Oh Kami, give me the strength," Sanji mumbled. "I'm going to sleep in your bed you drunken idiot."

Zoro smiled just a little bit and snooched closer, letting his powerful body heat radiate throughout the bed.

_Stay._

Sanji moved away and then hovered on the edge of the mattress. Zoro snored convincingly.

"Oh, fuck it," Sanji huffed. The blonde moved slowly back into bed and lay beside the swordsman. He cursed a little more, but he was warm and comfortable.

Zoro enjoyed the feeling of his body touching Sanji's and sighed in his 'sleep'.

_A great night._

xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Simple Mistake  
Rating: T – less subtle hint of naughty *lol*  
Media: fic  
Pairing/Characters: Zoro / Sanji  
Word Count: 291  
Prompt: 'misunderstanding'

-xxx-

Sanji hovered just outside the kitchen door. He had been waiting for Zoro to come out for _ages_; long enough to have smoked several cigarettes and enjoyed them thoroughly at least. What the hell was Zoro doing in _his_ kitchen anyway? Random moss headed id..

Just as the aforementioned mossy green head emerged from the door. Sanji launched himself forwards, he grabbed a fistful of Zoro's shirt and used the swordsman's hulking body to swing himself around into position, putting one foot behind Zoro's ankle and forcing him backwards with his weight.

It worked just like Ace said it would! As soon as Zoro was off balance, he tripped over Sanji's foot and fell backwards. The cook used his grip on Zoro's shirt to control the movement so that when they hit the ground he was on top, his legs straddling Zoro's hips.

Just as he was about to declare victory and possibly strike a pose, Zoro bucked his hips viciously. Sanji fell forwards and Zoro rolled, using the momentum to push the cook beneath him. Now the swordsman was on top, between the cook's legs. He smiled wickedly and pushed his weight down, pressing into Sanji's groin with just enough pressure to send the cook's curly eyebrows rocketing into his hairline.

The startled cook closed his powerful legs and trapped the swordsman, pinning him in place. Zoro hands were still free though and they skimmed across Sanji's chest lightly before clasping his shoulders and pulling him closer. The look on his face scared Sanji; this new fighting technique wasn't tuning out the way he had hoped…

"Stop it lunk head!" Sanji shouted, as Zoro leaned in just a *tad* too close, "Where the hell did you learn to wrestle?"

"_Wrestle!?" _

-xxx-


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Blah blah blah  
**Rating:** PG for mild rude words and yaoi  
**Media:** fic  
**Characters:** Zoro / Sanji  
**Word Count:** 517  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of the characters from it

**Prompt:** proposal

-XXX-

"Blah blah blah blah… moon… blah blah… sea… blah… starry sky… blah blah…"

Zoro gazed out into the turbulent waters of the Grand Line. He enjoyed the feeling of the changeable breeze cooling his skin and the sound of the waves lapping on the hull of the ship. Night was always his favourite time; a perfect time for quiet contemplation, focussed training and, of course, napping. According to Sanji, it was a perfect time for 'romance'. Zoro was a little mystified by the whole romance thing. He used to think that it meant eating food before having lots of sex but apparently, Sanji had a different idea. From what the Swordsman could see, he thought it meant crapping on for hours on end and boring your lover into some kind of submissive coma.

Kami, he was still going.

"Blah blah… eternal circle blah blah… significance of… blah blah… certain cultures… blah blah…"

What was he even talking about?! It was like a gentle wave of words washing over Zoro, rocking him to sleep. He knew from experience that falling asleep at this point was NOT a good idea. He had to endure Sanji's 'romance' for a couple of hours before they moved onto his own… it must have been that long now surely? He felt like they had been here for weeks!

"Blah blah… marry blah blah… destiny… blah blah… for so long… blah blah…"

Zoro gazed at the moon peeking out from behind the clouds at last. It was full and bright, so much bigger that it was at home. It made night training so easy here… wait. Something had changed…

Zoro turned slowly, feeling the intense stare before he met the Cook's burning gaze. _Oh no._ Sanji had stopped talking and he was waiting for Zoro to talk. Uhhhh…

"Well?" Sanji asked.

_Think quick._

Sanji had said something important and he had to respond correctly or the Cook would know that he hadn't been paying attention this entire time. If that happened, the chaces of moving this evening into the passionate-slightly-aggressive-but-that's-how-I-like-it-fun-sex stage dwindled to pretty much nothing.

Damn.

"Yes," Zoro guessed.

Sanji clapped his hands and then flung his arms around the Swordsman's neck, tickling Zoro's cheek with his super soft blond hair. He felt warm and very touchable. _Mmmmm…_

"I'm so happy Zoro! I never thought that you'd say yes! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Sanji leapt to his feet and ran off up the deck, leaving an amused and slightly bewildered swordsman in his wake.

Wonder what the hell that was about. Oh well, looks like I chose the right answer. Hope Sanji comes back soon… it's kinda dull out here without anyone to cuddle…

He heard feet pounding up the deck and Nami burst around the corner, with Robin and Luffy not far behind.

"Oh-my-God-I-can't-belive-that-you-oh-it's-so-amazing-I-never-thought-that-will-be-so-so-fun-to-plan-and-all-the-gifts-and-just…" Nami gushed.

Zoro blinked.

"Wha?"

Robin came to the rescue, "I think what Navigator-san is trying to say is 'congratulations on your engagement'," she smiled sweetly, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh thanks…" Zoro began, slightly baffled. After a few seconds, his brain caught up.

"MY WHAT!? SANJI!"

-XXX-


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Abstinence makes the heart grow fonder  
Rating: Mature 15+ mention of yaoi  
Media: fic  
Pairing: Zoro / Sanji  
Word Count: 165  
Prompt: Red

-xxx-

Red, like his temper and his curry: hot, fiery and a pain in the ass.

Red, like his cheeks when Zoro tousled his hair: "What the hell are you doing bonsai head?! Quit touching me!"

Red, like his new favourite, _favourite_ shirt: the one that replaced the one that Zoro tore all the buttons off. He pretended to mind but Zoro knew he didn't.

Red, like his lips when they made love: soft and damp, gently bitten.

Red, like the roses that Zoro left one day on his bed. Red, like Zoro's ass when he found them and turned surly.

Red, like the blood that ran from the corner of his mouth to show that he always gave his all.

Red, like Zoro's vision when he saw him in pain and had to bite his lip to stop from running.

And red, like the empty space in his chest where his heart used to be; a space filled with memories and these words:

two years

-xxx-


End file.
